Cosas de la vida
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Por menesteres de la vida, Itachi se encuentra con Karin en el día de San Valentín, y de ahí en adelante la vida parece tener deparado para él el hecho de encontrarse con ella, y que esta se inmiscuya en su vida por voluntad propia. Aunque claro, el mayor impedimento recae en el hecho, de que la pelirroja era novia de su hermano.
1. Dulces

**Ahora si, por fin he creado esta idea que me asecha desde el año pasado. Mi primer ItaKarin y el primero en español que hay en fanfiction – a lo que veo- así que por eso estoy queriendo saltar de felicidad porque al fin puedo plasmar esa pareja que me llama la atención. Por fin aumente el repertorio de parejas con Karin, dale si Sakura e Ino se pueden meter con el Uchiha mayor, porque no Karin?**

**Pareja: ItaKarin, y menciones del SasuKarin.**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son de Masashi Kishimoto, cuya persona admiro y detesto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces<strong>

Se sentía morir, maldición estaba más de una hora viendo a la nada tras su pelea imprevista con Sasuke. La pelea entre ambos había empezado, con una negación de Sasuke hacia lo que era un regalo de Karin por el día de San Valentín. Eran chocolates, hechos a mano, que el principito con cara de piedra no había aceptado por su repelencia hacia estas.

Karin no estaba informada acerca de esa aberración, a ello se debe que le regalo inocentemente aquella caja repleta de estos, siendo rechazados sin un poco de pena o consuelo por el Uchiha. Mierda solo no le gustaban, no era alérgico a la glucosa, no había razones para decirle con descaro "tíralos" como si esos benditos chocolates no hubieran sido parte de un proyecto que duro toda la noche, para que sean admisibles visualmente y comibles – no había que olvidar que Karin es pésima en todo arte culinario -. Y la reacción ante lo del Uchiha fue… pues para que contar, hubo gritos, amenazas, y en si todo el bullicio termino con un Sasuke que se fue fresco y campante, y ella desmoronada en una banca frente a donde se tomaban las movilidades que le llevaban a su casa.

Después de que se fuera, no supo qué hacer. En realidad sus energías estaban concentradas en insultarlo – aunque no estaba - había golpeado varias cosas para que la rabia se perdiera – cosa que no tuvo resultado – y sus blanquecinas manos destrozaban al pobre cacao que ella había preparado. Ella no lo sabía, nunca estuvo consiente del desagrado de Sasuke por lo dulce, pero le pareció que al menos él debería de decir un "gracias" y después negarse, o en esta ocasión una vil mentira de "lo comeré después" no sonaba ni un poco mal. Otra cosa que le molesto fue el hecho de que se haya ido, sin buscar una solución, sin intentar escarbar en algo más que la rabia surgida, sin un perdón y una espera a que la otra parte hiciera lo mismo. Solo se había marchado, y con eso daba por hecho el fin de su relación.

Y no pudo evitarlo, lloró, lloró mientras lo insultaba, y aplastaba los chocolates en sus manos. Se secaba las lágrimas y lo volvía a insultar, pero no se movía del lugar en donde sus piernas apenas habían podido llegar. Tenía la esperanza de que él volviese, y le propusiera olvidar el problema, pero eso no sucedía, y eso era lo que le estaba molestando tanto.

Un mal nacido, eso era lo que era. Se arrepintió de haber salido de él, y no haberle dejado en manos de las otras tantas chicas que le deseaban. Las esperanzas de algo bien entra ambos se esfumaban, y a ello se debía que se recriminaba y lo recriminaba. ¿Por qué rayos se tuvo que fijar en una maldita piedra?

Pero ahí estaba sentada en una banca, en ese lugar de verde follaje, con el viento que mecía sus cabellos y miles de personas pasando alrededor suyo con sonrisas, y palabras acarameladas – no hay que olvidar que es San Valentín- . A ello se debe que le dio aún más ganas de romperle la cara al niño bonito de Uchiha. Porque ese día estaba con un sol resplandeciente, con las calles preciosamente adornadas, y un aire sumamente placentero la rodeaba. Todo arruinado por su príncipe cubito de hielo, vaya ironía, habría que hacer pagar al muy idiota.

Entonces escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella. Estos eran pausados, pero seguros, ante ello volteó la mirada con la esperanza de que fuera él. Claro que también temía que no fuese, porque ya se llevo varias decepciones en el transcurso del día. Pero ahí frente a ella, lo encontró alto y de mirada negruzca, con cabellos azabaches. A ello con furia pronuncio.

- Sasuke.

-o-

Amaba estos días, los adoraba para ser franco. San Valentín, día hermoso para cualquier ser que le agradasen los dulces, ya que en esta época del año te regalaban uno de esos tantos manjares, y no tenías que hacer las idioteces que se acostumbran en Hallowen – además de que él ya estaba demasiado viejo para hacerlo – por eso este día le era de los más apremiantes.

El chocolate le agradaba, era un dulce de un muy buen agrado para él, era su segundo caramelo preferido – primero va el dango -. Hasta en esos días daba las gracias a sus padres, por haberlo hecho un tanto deseable para aquellas del sexo femenino, ya que por ello mismo sus manos andaban repletas de bolsas con caramelos, su día era lo mejor, y no tenía que pagar por nada de lo consumido.

Ahora llevaba un monto considerablemente grande, lo suficiente para negarse a recibir más de los ya obtenidos. Y con todos sus dulces tesoros, emprendió su caminata rumbo a su casa.

Solía gustarle ir a pie a donde residía, conjunto sus padres y hermano. El sentir el aire pasar por su rostro, a la vez que por sus cabellos, le hacía sentir una sensación de pasividad alucinante. Y entre los pasos dados, vio a esa chiquilla que resaltaba por rara y extravagante.

No era precisamente su apariencia lo que le llamaba la atención, es más en su vida había encontrado engendros realmente memorables. Pero esa chica flacucha, que lloraba entre insultos, destacaba por su vocabulario vulgar, y el mar de lágrimas que surcaba por sus mejillas.

Le pareció rara, a decir verdad. Normalmente alguien que llora lo hace en silencio, y no machacando chocolates, e insultando a un pobre desgraciado, que al parecer estaba en graves problemas. Y si bien alguien insulta, hace ese acto solamente y no anda llorando. Otra cosa a destacar es que cuando hablaba la voz no era llorosa, parecía de verdad estar muy alterada, y no solo ser parte de la congoja. Le pareció rara, llamativa, y en cierto grado le dio pena aquella chica de cabellos rojos extravagantes.

Pero en realidad a él no le importaba el hecho de que fuese rara, ni nada por el estilo, como ya se dijo había encontrado gente más rara, y también a aquellos de sentimientos dispersos que sinceramente le daba a entender que eran bipolares. A ello se debe que paso recto de tal chica, pero al pasar junto a esta, ella levanto esa cabellera cual flamas de fuego, y lo ojos rubís le miraron "¿molestos?". Hubo un murmullo, que ciertamente él no entendió, y que decidió pasarlo por alto, pero esta vez como un grito antes que se voltee, un "¡oye, ¿te irás de nuevo, idiota?" logro hacer que su atención se vuelque en esa chica de gruesas gafas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – soltó con desprecio el Uchiha.

-o-

La voz le sonó diferente, al poco tiempo también se dio cuenta que dicho individuo tenía el cabello largo y… ¿acaso era más alto? Oh que idiota se había visto, queriendo buscar pelea con un desconocido. Las lágrimas habían hecho que su visión empeore, y al parecer la jaqueca dada tras tanto llorar, le disminuyo su capacidad cerebral en demasía. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Seguir con el teatro seria una opción demasiado tonta, pero una sensación igual se le entraba si pensaba en simplemente disculparse por su error.

- Perdón, te pareces mucho…a… - y las palabras se quedaron truncadas en su garganta, no pensó jamás que haría tal acto vergonzoso, pero he ahí teniendo que disculparse, tras gritar de la nada aun total desconocido, que no le había hecho nada.

- ¿Tu novio? - logro terminar la frase el susodicho

- Si – respondió para después botar una risilla desganada – fue un error no te enojes de tal cosa

- No vuelvas a equivocarte – aconsejo el mayor, para volver a querer irse por donde se supone que es el camino a su hogar.

Pero ella le vio, no estaba nada mal, además de que no reacciono de mala forma tras ser insultado. Entonces volvió a elevar su voz y dijo:

- ¡¿Te gusta el chocolate? – el otro simplemente volteo a ella, Karin agradeció que este no fuese tan arisco como Sasuke quien le abría dejado sin respuesta ni asentimiento. Pero el nuevo chico a cuestión en cierta forma tenía esos ojos negros y perturbadores, que te decían muchas cosas a la vez, pero resultan sin decir nada.

- Si – contesto este, queriendo irse. En realidad no estaba para darse el "lujo" de hablar a una niñata mal educada, no tenía el humor necesario para hacerlo, además de que la pregunta en si era un poco tonta.

- ¿quieres? – logro preguntar, con un deje de ternura, y de nuevo a Itachi le pareció encontrar uno de los casos más llamativos de bipolaridad. Parecía tener dentro ambos contrarios.

- No, ya tengo suficientes – se negó, mostrando aquellas bolsas llenas de esos dulces marrones. Ella sonrió un poco desanimada, apostando a lo que sea que Sasuke debería recibir un monto similar, y deseando que al menos así lo hiciese y le dejase entregar el presente. Tras ese pensamiento, le entragaron ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, ya no deseaba hacerlo.

- Por favor, tómalos apenas son tres, y si no lo haces me temo que en un ataque nervioso acabaran como los otros – pidió para después mostrar sus manos embarradas por el chocolate.

El dejar esos dulces en manos de ella, era un desperdicio, y tres chocolates no harían un gran daño, además de que en cierto sentido seria descortés el no ayudarla cuando el favor estaba dentro de sus capacidades.

Se sentó junto a ella, a la vez que esta le puso la cajita de chocolates en las manos. El viento mecía ambas cabelleras, los dos unos totales extraños juntos por una situación totalmente extraña y peculiar; y para colmo el silencio se cernía entre ambos sin saber cómo escapar de este. Karin se sintió incomoda, el tipo que tenía alado le ponía la piel de gallina, y le hacía sentirse inquieta. Oh Karin, deberías dejar atrás estos amores venidos con solo mirarlos.

- Mi nombre es Karin – se presento logrando romper ese silencio que abundaba en el recinto. Él la vio, y por la mirada que esta le dirigió supuso que ella precisaba de una respuesta.

- Itachi – contesto secamente, no dando el apellido ya que no vio porque hacerlo, ya que ella al igual tampoco logró darle este mismo.

- Sabes, hoy es San Valentín, y esos chocolates que te di, eran para mi novio – empezó a relatar la pelirroja – pero el muy idiota, no quiso tan siquiera probar uno y… - en realidad era sensible, ese detalle negado, le fue un duro golpe, que ni ella misma entendía bien la razón

Se quedo muda, el silencio volvió a cernirse en el lugar, Itachi miraba enfrente y daba de vez en vez un mordisco al cacao. Pero el mutismo fue tal, que al final le dio por ver a la chica que hace un momento contaba sobre su vida personal a un desconocido – como ya se dijo era un tanto rara- y la vio, llorando, en silencio, pero al sentir la mirada de él sobre su persona seco sus lágrimas y se disculpo. Pero no había razón para hacerlo, él era quien debía disculparse por osarse a verla en ese estado.

- Un poco de tacto, no vendría mal, ¿sabes? – volvió a decir ella, con la misma jovialidad en su voz, era extraña y llamativa, de nuevo eso le pareció – yo pienso que al menos debía agradecer el gesto, o bien me hubiera sido bueno que al menos no se hubiera ido del lugar y dejarme con las palabras en la boca – insto ella, mientras sus dedos teñidos de marrón se dirigían a sus labios, y probaban el dulce exquisito.

En realidad Itachi con su naturaleza poco sociable, no le vio como conveniente el hablar, en realidad no veía que comentario atribuir ante los expuesto por ella. Así que solo la miraba, lo raro era que no pudiese despegar sus ojos de ella, y que su atención incrementara al hacer ese acto de tan poca etiqueta.

- ¿Me estas escuchando? – pregunto está un poco molesta. Y sinceramente le pareció graciosa, un rato lloraba, se quejaba y se enfadaba, en un momento realmente corto. Ni su hermano, dueño de emociones dispersas – cosa que solo hacía en casa – lograba hacer tal espectáculo en un tiempo tan corto.

- Si, es un idiota – atribuyo él con un tanto de burla – pero le sigues queriendo – completo

Ella se quedo shockeada tras lo dicho, pero asintió sin vergüenza. No podía negarse a lo que sentía por el cretino de su ex, por ahora le era innegable atribuir una opinión diferente a la sentida.

- Si, es cierto – contesto resignada - pero quisiera ver si hay algo más que ese pobre idiota.

"Pobre Idiota" esa palabra se quedo instaurada en la mente del mayor de los Uchiha. En realidad ese tipo de verdad tendría que ser algo tonto, por dejar que tal chica le dejase, tanto sea por encontrarla en cierto sentido como única, al igual que suponía que era peligrosa. "Pobre Idiota".

Mas, los pensamientos fueron borrados al verla acercarse, a sí mismo. Estaba cerca, descaradamente cerca de su rostro. No lo aguanto y aprisiono los labios de ella con los suyos propios. Sus labios sabían dulces, la piel de estos era suave y carnosa. Dulce delirio, mejor que el chocolate.

Se separo de ella, dándose cuenta de su acto, pero la pelirroja como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo ocurrido volvió a robarle otro beso. No se separarían, de eso estaban seguros tras la segunda prueba de labios.

Karin se lamento, el amar a otro cuando tenía a este nuevo espécimen junto a ella. Ya que la forma en la que este besaba era gentil, y no esa forma descarada y morbosa que tenía Sasuke. Como hubiese querido conocer primero a este individuo, que al pobre idiota que este día le había hecho llorar.

Las bocas se unieron, en un apasionado juego. No se conocían, no tenían relación alguna, pero el deseo les había ganado la partida, e hizo que ambos se uniesen en ese acto de labios y lenguas juguetonas. Lo extraño de esto, era que aún así no había arrepentimiento, ni para el frio Uchiha, ni para Karin. Ahora era solo cosa de sentir, desear y dejarse llevar. A lo mejor después se podría llegar a algo más allá de lo hormonal.

Pasó un buen tiempo, y recién se separaron. Itachi acarició su rostro, y la cara de Karin se encendió de color rojo. La pelirroja, hasta agradeció que Sasuke le haya rechazado el presente, porque ahora pudo disfrutar de algo que jamás logro sentir con el azabache.

Se separaron un poco, pero ninguno se dignaba por marcharse. Algo les decía que se quedasen en ese lugar y lleguen a un acuerdo.

- Itachi, ¿podríamos encontrarnos ma…? – pero el diálogo fue interrumpido, tras escuchar unos pasos apresurados, y el escuchar como alguien llamaba a la chica

Itachi y Karin se voltearon, y vieron al zángano que logró hacer que ese momento pasase entre ambos.

- ¿no me digas qué… – intento preguntar Itachi, pero ya muy tarde el pequeño Uchiha ya estaba enfrente de ellos.

Él hubiera estado dispuesto a una segunda cita, es más hubiese querido conocerla. Pero su mirada se puso en aquel que en casa siempre llamaba, estúpido solo para crisparle los nervios cuando se peleaban. El pobre idiota, no era nadie más que…

- …sales con mi hermano?

- Sasuke - logró pronunciar Karin, cuando lo tuvo cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya está, se acabó mi oneshot, aunque le veo madera para más, pero no sé cómo debería de ser lo demás. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que no haya tenido Ooc en exceso, porque sé que tuvo. Pero bueno, aquí está, mi invención que en realidad me costó demasiado trazar. **

**Para los que estén interesados, estoy intentando hacer un oneshot por semana, y la próxima saldrá una pareja demasiado atípica para ser franca "Hidan x Tayuya" el que se anima, quisiera que la lea, se llamará "Cosa de palabras". **

**Ahora les pido que por favor dejen reviews, sé que no estuvo de lo mejor pero tampoco estuvo tan mal verdad?. Y si lo estuvo indíquenme mis fallos. Bueno sin poder decir más, me despido. Adiós.**


	2. Las curiosas coincidencias que algunas

_En primera instancia, esta historia se llamaba "Dulces" pero me parece inadecuado ese nombre por la forma en que se desarrollará la historia, así que me dí la libertad de cambiar el nombre y resumen, quería aclarar eso. Al igual deseo poner este punto en claro, este es un ItaKarin, no un triángulo amoroso ItaKarinSasu, porque si bien en un principio era la idea, ahora no me cabe en la cabeza ese desarrollo, así que no pidan un Sasuke que intente matar a su hermano por una chica, porque... no, no podré dar ese capricho. _

_Este capítulo está dedicado a** lixy-chan** que por ella me atreví a hacer la continuación, pero también a **ManaKarin** que ella ha estado esperando y animándome para la continuación. Así mismo espero que les agrade la historia a aquellas personas que buscan algo nuevo, este es un crack, hecho para las seguidoras de este tipo de parejas, al igual que aquellos que se aventuran a leer este tipo de historias. _

* * *

><p><strong>Las curiosas coincidencias, que algunas veces suceden. <strong>

* * *

><p>— Sasuke.<p>

El nombre del azabache se escapó de sus labios, en un tono suave, agradable, _alegre_. Sasuke había vuelto, estaba ahí frente a ella, es más estaba parado junto a su persona y parecía dispuesto a tener una charla con ella. Fue fácil un rato dejar que sus pies dejasen el suelo, volar, sumergirse en escenarios benignos donde Sasuke estaba ahí solo por ella, y fue así como una sonrisa se prolifero en sus labios.

_Sasuke, _este chico le quitaba la cordura, sus pensamientos se nublaban en la nebulosa de pensamientos donde era él, el protagonista. Fue por eso que volvió a repetir su nombre, con voz más dulce, distinta de la usual que ella solía usar, pero fue cuando sonrió que noto el detalle.

Sus mejillas estaban pegajosas, y sentía los ojos pesados – a lo mejor estaban hinchados – fue ahí donde cayó en cuenta. No, no había pasado unos cuantos minutos de espera, de su amado príncipe de piedra, tampoco media hora, siquiera una, el tiempo era un poco más, y ahí cabía el detalle; Sasuke vivía cerca. Se sintió indignada, demasiado. Primero con él por haberse dignado a aparecer ahora, y luego…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – prorrumpió – más bien gruño - su mano derecha reacomodó sus gafas, y tomó un respiro para no intentar berrear tanto.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Esas palabras valían mucho, había venido a ver si estaba ella, claro, eso se podía entender si es que sabías leer entre líneas el lenguaje de Sasuke. Pero, oye, no había pasado un tiempo adecuado para tragarse las cosas así de fácil, y la pelirroja ya estaba cansada de tener que soportar ese carácter de mierda, sumado a su poca capacidad empática, y para colmo esas malas jugadas. Frunció el ceño, y puso las manos en las caderas, intentó simular una postura de altivez que puede no tuviera mucho en este caso. _Estaba flaqueando._

_Segundo, estaba molesta con ella, porque deseaba perdonarlo. _

— Oh – se mordió los labios intentando convencerse de que ser blanda no podía estar entre las cosas que podía hacer – la verdad es que no lo sé y me vale mierda.

Tomó aire,_ tenía que irse, _una palabra más de parte del azabache y todo se iría por la borda, su auto-respeto, podría despilfarrarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no quería eso. No, porque ahora no solo estaba siendo observada por Sasuke sino que también estaba, _él. _Y puede que sea porque hace poco se había lucido en insultos para el hermano de este, o bien porque aún sentía el hormigueo del contacto con esos labios. Había un poco de fuerza para decir "no". Esta existía, y mientras durase, tenía que escapar aunque con la cola entre las patas –aunque era mejor hacerlo mientras lo insultaba, claro.

También notó que Sasuke no haría nada, ya que cuando lo vio notó que este arqueaba una ceja, como para decir "¿qué coño te pasa?" no preocupado ni nada, era Sasuke, así que solo mostraba esa expresión para hacer notar su molestia. Al final el chico botó un bufido.

— ¿Entonces me esperaste solo para decir eso? - al acabar de decir aquello lanzó su tan común "hmp" – veo que te gusta perder el tiempo.

_Vete a la mierda, _pensó.

— Deja de joder — bramó, pero después de dejar su posé defensiva, logró aflorar una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa coqueta, eso bien lo sabía Sasuke – además la pasé muy bien sin ti, ¿verdad _Itachi-kun_?

Tocó una vena sensible de Sasuke. ¡Jaque! Quiso gritar mientras lo señalaba, riéndose a carcajadas, al notar como sus ojos por un momento se abrían y veía con resentimiento a su hermano, y luego a _ella. _Y como Karin era una chica cuerda, y no le gustaba estar metida en campo de guerra, por razones en las que ella podía salir herida, hizo lo más coherente; escapar.

Levantó la mano en gesto despreocupado y se dio la vuelta.

—Adiós Sasuke – farfulló con voz cantarina.

Otra vez quiso decir, _"vete a la mierda", _pero no, por ahora eso representaría un suicidio.

-o-

Ser interrogado por tu hermano, solo con una pesada mirada en todo lo que restaba su camino a casa, no era algo precisamente agradable. Mucho menos cuando Sasuke tenía unos ojos tan intensos que lograban hacer que un escalofrío surcará por tu espalda, mientras jurabas escuchar la sonata sepulcral. Pero él era Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, así que la sensación más que intimidante, le parecía morbosa y molesta. Vamos, si le molestaba algo que lo diga.

Pero era precisamente eso, lo que le estaba incomodando, Sasuke no era de ese tipo de personas que se guardaban las cosas, menos con él cuando estaba molesto, era como un vómito de palabras, una mezcla entre reclamos, quejas e insultos, e Itachi además sabía leer entre líneas, sobre todo a alguien como Sasuke.

Así que cuando llegaron a su casa, Itachi se desentendió que el hecho de que Sasuke se haya sentado en el sofá viejo, incómodo y viejo, frente al televisor que nadie miraba, significaba una cosa. _Quería_ hablar con él. Así que decidió ir a la cocina, servirse un vaso de agua, y ver si había algo de comer – lo dudaba, desde que su madre había dicho que estaba cansada de hacer las labores en casa, hizo lo más factible, buscar trabajo y una pensión, y ya se acabaron sus días de Ama de casa – mientras tomaba el segundo sorbo del vaso de agua, y se encontraba con la evidencia de que no, no había nada preparado, decidió calmar en hambre en su cuarto, solo con los regalos que le habían dado.

Y eso mismo hizo, salió de la cocina, subió los escalones para subir a la segunda planta, y entró a su habitación. Su cuarto era simple, hasta podría describirse como aburrido. Solo constaba con una cama con unas frazadas negras dispersas encima, pulcramente tendidas, un pequeño velador que tenía encima de esta una lámpara, un librero, el ropero, y el escritorio que tenía más libros encima y en medio de todo el alboroto de textos, una computadora. Todos los colores eran apagados y monocromáticos. En su habitación no había mucha vida, pero no era como si quisiera cambiarlo, en ciertos sentidos le gustaba así.

Sacó de la bolsa de regalos, uno de los tantos presentes dados. Se sentía alagado por ellos, y agradecía el detalle de ellas, pero a la vez se lamentaba que jamás retribuía al acto. _No quería darles falsas esperanzas_.

Abrió la envoltura del chocolate, el aroma dulce del cacao llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, y la aspiro con gusto. Tal vez si Sasuke no se hubiera intoxicado de pequeño con dulces, en una noche de Hallowen, no habría pasado este embrollo. Él no tendría que encerrarse en su cuarto, y podría cocinar algo para Sasuke, que era pésimo con la cocina, y parecía que las hornillas tenían la manía de siempre quemarle las mangas. Podría estar tranquilo, hablando con él, y no estaría esa persistente mirada en su persona. Dio un mordisco a chocolate, y se acordó, que los labios de Karin también sabían como este, pero con un dulzor tal vez mayor, o puede que solo haya sido imaginación suya.

Cerró los ojos. No tenía que pensar en eso. No valía la pena.

— Sabía que estarías comiendo esas porquerías.

_¿Cuándo había entrado?_

Itachi abrió los ojos, y acabó de tragar lo que estaba comiendo.

— ¿Sabías que es de mala educación entrar a un cuarto sin tocar la puerta?

— ¿Y tú que es de aún más mala educación el meterse con la novia de tu hermano?

_Touche. _

Itachi sonrió de la forma más leve posible y dejó el chocolate a un lado, mientras se erguía en la cama.

— Creo, que te estás haciendo ideas erradas hermanito — mintió, porque si Sasuke era una persona que no temía a decir todas las verdades, Itachi era un genio del engaño, mentía hasta sin tener la intención de hacerlo, era algo así como una enfermedad que no tenía cura (no es como si las buscase tampoco).

El menor de los dos Uchiha, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su mirada no se desvió en ningún momento, miraba a Itachi, como si intentase cavar en lo profundo de su mente y encontrar respuestas. Era una lástima que por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo, ese era un don nato que solo tenía el mayor de los hermanos. Pero Sasuke no era crédulo, y ya había caído tantas veces ante las mentiras de Itachi, que varias veces llegaba hasta a dudar de verdades irrefutables como "el cielo es azul" y "cuando tocas el agua te mojas" si solo venía de la boca de Itachi. Además, Sasuke conocía a Karin.

— Por más que no lo creas no soy idiota Nii-san — connotó con tono ácido, pero el sufijo que denotaba su hermandad, le decía que el chico no estaba tan molesto —puedo intuir lo que pasó… y no me agrada.

Fue ahí donde notó que Sasuke había venido expresamente a reclamarle, no a sacarle palabras ni nada, la nota que tenía que escuchar estaba clara en cada palabra del menor de los hermanos. Era un aléjate, bien impreso totalmente reconocible, hasta para la persona más idiota. Pero, ahí estaba el problema.

_Oh vamos, a Sasuke nunca le importaba una chica. Nunca._

Pero prefirió no ahondar en ese punto, ya que siendo Sasuke, lo más posible es que estuviera furioso por su orgullo de macho herido. E Itachi siendo una persona objetiva, que no le gustaba armarse historias que bien no podrían nunca ser reales, tomo ese punto como cierto, Sasuke molesto ahora se debía a que se sentía humillado, y traicionado, por _él._

No podía dejar las cosas así.

— Creo que ya sé lo que me pides Sasuke, y te lo diré — hablo con su tono apático de siempre, uno que Sasuke había aprendido a odiar con el paso de los años — Esa chica no me interesa, así que no veo.

— Más te vale ella es una perra.

Eso había sonado demasiado ofensivo. Itachi estaba seguro que si su madre escuchaba a su hijo menor hablando de tal forma, le daría una bofetada. Al igual que él se sintió realmente ofendido.

— No veo por qué llamar así a alguien con quien tú estás saliendo.

Sasuke sonrió de soslayo, con una mueca que le hacía ver mucho más engreído que de costumbre – y eso era mucho – después se levantó de donde estaba sentado y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de ambos costados de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

— Creo que es obvio, que ya no, además tenía mis razones para haberlo hecho – Itachi frunció el ceño y se rebatió entre refutar o dejarlo ser — tengo hambre, ¿preparas algo para comer?

¿Asunto arreglado? Si Itachi le diera por inculcarle el respeto hacia los demás a Sasuke, sería una pérdida total de tiempo. Empezando con la poca capacidad de llamar a alguien "kun, san, sama" y esas cosas, entre otros errores que tenía en su vocabulario. Además siendo sincero, Itachi no le veía el mayor problema en ello, Sasuke era la franqueza que él no tenía, y le agradaba ese aspecto. Así que, sí, asunto arreglado. El tema ya se había zanjado. Esa chica de mechas rojizas, y gafas que adornaban su rostro, a la vez que cubrían la visión de unos ojos carmín ya había quedado en el pasado para ambos hermanos.

-o-

Volver a casa desde donde trabajaba era un alboroto que Itachi deseaba pasar de largo. Además de que ya no había quién le esperase con la comida en la mesa, ya que su madre había querido incursionar a la vida fuera de las paredes de la casa – y podía, tenía un título profesional bien ganado, y los suficientes contactos – y también cabía el hecho de que toda su familia estaba dispersa, ya que todos trabajaban en diferentes lugares, y no podían encontrarse para la hora del almuerzo, así que no valía la pena ese viaje de vuelta a casa. A ello fue que decidió irse a comer cuando llegó la hora en que todos los trabajadores, hacían lo mismo.

Se fue a un restaurant, que estaba a tres cuadras de la empresa "Akatsuki", era la primera vez que pondría pie en ese lugar aunque tenía idea de cómo era por haber pasado varias veces fuera del lugar. La razón de su cambio de localidad a la hora de ir a comer – antes iba a otro lugar, que estaba prácticamente al frente de su trabajo – se debía a nada más y nada menos que a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Podía recordar fácilmente que esa vez se encontró en la salida con Sasori – un pelirrojo, pequeño y con rostro infantil, con maneras toscas de tratar a la gente, perfeccionista nato, y sorprendentemente era mayor que él – y Deidara – un rubio, que tenía unos rasgos demasiado andróginos para el bien de cualquier hombre, que tenía cierto odio hacía él, que no lograba entender bien – y el primero lo invitó a acompañarlos. Deidara gruñó, e Itachi se puso incómodo, así que quiso dimitir a la idea, pero al final acabó accediendo cuando se dio cuenta que el de ojos ambarinos se estaba ofendiendo. Todo iba normal, hasta que vino la clásica charla recurrente de ellos "La verdadera naturaleza del arte". Ambos era tercos con sus ideas, no retrocedían ni un poco, y argumentaban sus puntos de vista cada vez con más detalle y ahínco. Itachi veía coherencia en la resolución de Deidara, porque al final era exactamente eso lo que es el arte, rápido, cambiante, efímero, todo iba de mano a las modas, y las circunstancias volvían a algo un tesoro o podrían nombrarlo una obra barata y sin gusto, aún así creía que el fin del arte era eso que decía Sasori, ser eterno, y dejar una marca indeleble en el pasar de los años. Pero eso qué importaba, Uchiha no daría jamás su punto de vista acerca de ello por no crearse conflictos, además de qué en la guerra de palabras entre esos dos era preferible estar al margen, aunque cuando apareció la frase "eres un ignorante mocoso" de parte de Sasori, y el rubio que tenía una paciencia tal y como era su concepto de su arte "efímero" acabó por tirarle pedazos de pan al más pequeño, y eso vino a tirarse más cocina, y un Hidan – Itachi, no sabía muy bien cuando apareció en la pelea – que acabó por meter en la trifulca a inocentes clientes que no tenían nada que ver con la disputa, para al final entrar en la cocina y robarle la olla a la cocinera para echárselo todo a Deidara. El resultado fue obvio, quedaron vetados del lugar, aunque Itachi aún no sabía por qué razón él también, no había movido ni un músculo en esa pelea insulsa, pero bueno…

Así que ahí estaba, nuevo local, nueva comida. Los colores del lugar eran alegres, y la música que se promulgaba en el lugar era de esas que estaba últimamente de moda. En realidad estaba un poco irritado, le gustaba el silencio a la hora de comer, y ese lugar no lo era, botó un suspiro, y dirigió su vista a las afueras del lugar mientras esperaba que le dieran el menú.

Pero cosas curiosas pasan algunas veces en la vida, ¿verdad?

O bueno eso le pareció, cuando vio como alguien se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, y le sonreía.

— No pensé que volvería a verte de nuevo Itachi.

Era la chica pelirroja, con esas sonrisas que simulaban ser dulces, pero al final solo mostraba sensualidad con ese acto.

_¿Pensó que olvidándose del suceso todo acabaría? _La verdad es que sí, pero ahí estaba la chica comiéndole con la mirada, botó un suspiro. Esto no iba de acuerdo a sus planes.

— Buenas tardes Karin-chan.

* * *

><p><em>Siento que mi narración ha cambiado, creo que se debe al hecho de que ya no lo hago como antes, además de que leí más y mis gustos han cambiado un poco. La verdad, no sé si este cambio es bueno o malo, o al final yo solo estoy alucinando acerca de mi cambio. Pero bueno, quiero que esta historia no sea larga, y le veo como máximo darle un episodio más o tal vez dos, no más, porque si lo hago más largo saldrán cosas muy raras de mi relato, y hablo en serio, jajaja.<em>

_Aunque claro, creo que todo va de mano a la cooperación del lector, ¿Sigo con la historia? Esto puede quedarse así, y listo como una linda casualidad de la vida, y se acabó, así que dependo de ustedes para más, sus comentarios valen oro, jajaja. Bueno, creo que no tengo más que decir, me despido. Adiós._


End file.
